


My Pet

by UltimateTrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, i dunno, maybe kinky, possibly public sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrash/pseuds/UltimateTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutants are hunted. But not to kill. Oh no. They're hunted so they can be pets of highbloods. Kankri (and possibly Karkat and Signless) is one of the them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I kinda need to change a few things in Homestuck to make this story go the way I want. First thing, all Beforus trolls were moved to Alternia. Second, no one but the families know each other (does that even make sense?). Third, adult trolls are still on alternia. I think that's all.... Anyways, I hope you like this story and any tips/creative criticism would be nice!

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you are scared. You can both hear and feel your heart beating wildly as you run through the streets. You can feel the rain, making your hair stick to your forehead. You can hear the two trolls' behind you. You can hear their feet as they run on the cobblestone path. You take a sharp turn around a building, almost scraping your arm. You can hear the two trolls more loudly, meaning they were gaining on you. You realize that making that sharp turn was a mistake and that you were trapped between the two trolls and 3 stone walls. You suddenly stop, turning around. You watch as the two trolls skid to a stop and walk up to you. You close your eyes as you realize, you're most likely to die right now. You take a deep breath, as you except your fate


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the room the mutant trolls are in have a big glass window so you can see into the reception area thing

This wasn't right. This wasn't what you were expecting. You weren't expecting to wake up. You weren't expecting to open your eyes and almost be blinded by the light. You weren't expecting to see other trolls. You were utterly confused. You were supposed to be killed by those two trolls, not wake up in a room. You weren't supposed wake up in a room with other trolls. You weren't supposed to wake up at all. You were supposed to be dead, right? You were supposed to be killed by those two trolls because the highbloods ordered it. You were a mutant. You were supposed to be killed by highbloods orders, not be put in a room.

One of the trolls walked up to you. She squinted slightly as she looked you over. She smiled suddenly. 

"Hi!" She exclaimed. She held out her hand, for you to shake. She had really curly, black hair that went to about her waist. Her horns were also very curly and were about half a foot long. She had blue glasses that had white and black swirls on them. She looked you over once more and gasped. "How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Aquila Usyell (use-el). Who are you?" 

"H-hello," you stutter. You didn't usually stutter, but you also usually didn't wake up in a room filled with strange trolls. You take a deep breath. "My name is Kankri Vantas," 

Aquila was still holding out her hand. 

"And I don't like touching people, or being touched," her face fell.

"Oh," she thought for a moment "that's ok. Everyone has their boundaries, and I don't want to over step yours, considering we just met" 

You looked around. 

"Where are we?" You asked.

"We're at a 'pet shop' sort of thing. Apparently, us mutants are 'pets' to highbloods." Everything clicked. Everything made sense now. You smiled at her. 

"Thank you for explaining." You were about to walk away when you realized something. "Wait. You're a mutant?"

Aquila nodded. "Yep. We all are"

"Oh. Also, I hope I'm not asking to many questions, but do you know why we are kept as 'pets'?" She shook her head. 

"No. No one knows- well, except maybe the trolls who have been bought by highbloods..." She said. 

"Ok. And again, thank you," she smiled wider. 

"Anytime!" You walked away, deciding to explore the 'pet shop' sort of thing. A little while later, you had explored the rooms you could go into and met some other trolls. 

The front door slammed open. The trolls running the place looked up and hurried toward the person coming in. You felt a hand on your shoulder, making you tense up. 

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot" you looked behind you to see Aquila. "I thought I might explain what's going on. Whoever just walked in is a highblood. I think you tell what's happening, now," you nodded, looking back at the highblood. 

You could hardly see them, they were surrounded by the trolls. You could hear a few groans from the mutant trolls. 

"From the way the trolls running this are acting, it's probably a seadweller,"

A troll emerged from the group of trolls. He was a seadweller. He had short black hair that was slicked back. His horns were wavy and pointed behind him(was that even the correct way to describe the Ampora's horns?). He was wearing jeans, a white shirt with a symbol on it, and a black, leather jacket.

As he looked around at the trolls in the room, his earfins fluttered. You and him locked eyes for a moment before he looked at the group. As soon as he did, another seadweller emerged. He was very tall. You heard a few gasps. 

"The Orphaner Dualscar," Aquila whispered. You had forgotten she was behind you. You looked around the room. Some trolls looked scared, others looked excited. 

The other seadweller said something to Dualscar. Dualscar looked at you for a moment before talking to a troll. The trolls lead them to a desk and talked with them for a moment. 

"They're going to adopt one of us," you turned around to look at Aquila. "I think it's gonna be you," 

As she said that, a troll worker walked up to the door next to the window and walked in. He pointed at you and made a 'come here' motion with his finger. You looked at Aquila and she lightly pushed you towards the other troll.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked towards the other troll. When you get to the door, he grabs your arm, making you tense up again. He rolls his eyes at you. As he turns around, you glare at him. He pulls you into the reception room thingy and towards the seadwellers.

"These are the Ampora's" the troll says. "They are going to be adopting you," 

You look at the window thingy and at Aquila. 'You were right' you mouth at her. She smiled slightly and waved as if to say goodbye. You waved back. 

Soon, you were in a car. You didn't know where you were going. And you sure didn't know why this was happening or if you were going to be safe. All you hoped was that Karkat and Signless (let's just pretend he's alive) were okay. 

Not long after that, you fell asleep, slightly scared of what (or who. Huehuehue) was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
